Strike Witches-The Neuroi Eclipse
by DeltaWitch
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction. In the year 1944 the biggest Neuroi ever seen appeared in the skies over Europe and threaten to wipe out Humanity. Disclaimer-I do not own Strike Witches
1. Chapter 1

The Neuroi split into thousands of tiny shards.

"Target destroyed," said Sakamoto "all units return to base."

"Wait a minute" came Minna's voice over the intercom "the radar is picking up another Neuroi about twenty thousand meters ahead of you."

Sakamoto lifted her eye patch.

"Target confirmed distance, fithteen thousand meters. Barkhorn and Shirley follow me and aim for the core. Lynette and Perrine cover us."

"Understood" came the replies

The Neuroi had advanced closer. It was small and wasn't moving very fast. As the witches got closer it firered it's beams. Wich the witches easily dodged. In response the witches started to open fire. Wich the Neuroi replied with a whining sounf but kept its current path. A shot from Lynette's rifle hit the top revealing the core. The regeneration of the damage was odly taking longer than usual.

"Lynne Take the shot before it closes," commanded Sakamoto.

Lynnette took aim with her rifle. She aimed at the core and fired off three shots. They all found their mark and another Neuroi disappeared.

"Good work everyone return to base," said Sakamoto.

"Mio we have trouble," said Minna over the intercom "the whole radar just lit up. Take a look before we send in reinforcements."

"Understood we're on it."

"Head thirty thousand meters north."

They found what it was. It was a thirty kilometer long Neuroi. It had tall outer walls round the sides. And every few seconds a hole opened and a drone like Neuroi would appear.

"Tell command that we have a new threat facing Europe... and tell them that it's not worth fighting," said Sakamoto in grave voice.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed it was the middle of the night. But in actual fact it was midday. Mio looked out of Minna's office as she saw what was blocking out the sun. It was the first Colossus class Neuroi ever to appear. Its calculated course was straight through Gallia. Even now the evacuation order had been given. Gallia was to be completely evacuated as all the resident's headed straight to Romagna.

"We got a message from Command today," Minna said, "They have grounded all Witches and they want all night patrols to be reduced to two miles around all bases, with a team of at least three."

"I can see why," Mio said "They just keep coming."

"They have the 504th over-seeing the evacuation."

"The Neuroi won't reach Gallia until tomorrow so we have very little time to come up with a plan," Mio replied.

"Yes. It isn't moving very fast, but its Neuroi guards are what we have to be careful. The 504th have had their hands full dealing with the ones that went ahead. Although the smaller Neuroi which keep appearing can't stray too far. Unfortunately we to have also had our hands full. Although we've only had Medium class Neuroi to deal with. But if this keeps up they will over whelm us," Minna said in a solemn tone.

"It won't come to that. There's nothing we can't do!" Said Mio with a smile.

"I hope your right Mio."

The alarm was sounding again. For the sixth time today Hartman, Barkhorn, Lynne and Eila ran to their Strikers.

"Another one already!" Whined Hartman.

"Well what do you expect? They aren't gonna give us a break you know," Barkhorn told her.

The four of them were in there Strikers and soaring into the sky in no time. They encounter the Neuroi almost imminently. It was pointed at the front and gradually expanded out near the back where it thinned out again. Wings spread from the sides, each of them red at the tip.

"Lynne you cover us, Eila you draw its fire me and Hartman will attack from the sides."

"Understood," came the replies.

Eila flew straight at the point at the front, dodging all the beams that came her way. She let out a volley of rounds into the tip. The Neuroi kept coming not changing its flight pattern. It was determined to reach the base. Just at Hartman and Barkhorn reached the Neuroi two more appeared.

"What the-Where did they come from!" Yelled Barkhorn.

They were following the lead Neuroi also heading straight for the base.

"This is Barkhorn, two more Neuroi have appeared requesting immediate reinforcements, wait make that three Medium Neuroi. There are four in total."

"Roger that, I'll send them right away," said Minna. "Shirley, Yoshika, Perrine and Sanya go right away!"

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

Meanwhile the Neuroi were still pushing forward. All the four Witches could do was watch as they flew towards their target, Not only that but one of them had split into two. That would make 5 Neuroi, and the Colossus was still on its course straight through Gallia.


End file.
